The scope of this effort is small scale synthesis of compounds in quantities required for testing in either in vitro screens or animals, and large scale synthesis of compounds for early Phase I clinical studies. Some compounds will require synthesis in compliance with cGMP regulations. This contract will provide resources for the synthesis of promising compounds for the treatment of HIV, tuberculosis, hepatitis and other infectious diseases of relevance to the research agenda of NIAID.